


An Angel In Sleep

by Hannurdock



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Grinding Hips, Lingering Kisses, M/M, Romance, Skulking, Watching Someone In Bed, caresses, sexy vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannurdock/pseuds/Hannurdock
Summary: A certain vampire is watching Louis sleep.





	

I watched him asleep in the bed, his arm flung casually to the side, his mouth slightly ajar.

As usual, I was awake well before he even began to stir, his gentle breathing soothing to me. Soothing and calming.

I mounted his sleeping body and kissed him fully on the lips. No gentle murmurings as he is not aware of my actions, that my lips haunt his. I opened his mouth a little more fully and my tongue delved between his beautiful Vampiric teeth. Teeth so sharp and powerful they could sever my tongue in an instant. Still, he does not move. His body, completely immersed in what we term the Death Sleep, will not stir for yet another hour.

I ran my hands eagerly over his muscular frame. I touched his nipples under his shirt and they harden at the contact. I pressed my weight against his thigh and felt the immediate reaction of his body with mine. All purely subconscious. His body reacts with an instinct for lust and desire.

Yet, his face was as still as a statue. His icy cold skin is yet to be heated by the blood of a moist and delicious human being. He is expressionless and lovely to watch.

Black hair against the pillow. Strands of beautiful hair played with my hands as I watched his eyelids flutter. He was waking now, and aware of my caresses. He does not know that I am here, but he likes what he is feeling. He moans a little. Shifts a little from under me. I moaned right back.

Green eyes open and he smiled at me.

"David!" Soft voice, a little disturbed by my intimacies.

"Yes, Louis?" I asked of him. My lower body grounding suggestively against his thigh.

"You are so sexual".

"I always have been".

"And always will be....."

I smiled at Louis, as always touched by his eternal vision. "I always will be."

Louis grinned and sat up. He looked at me coyly and then began to dress for the evening. I watched him, a shining beacon of Louis before me. Beautiful, stunning, marvellous. Then his material clothes covered the Vampiric beauty of his truly white skin and I kissed him on the lips before taking his hand.

"Lestat, he wants us to watch some television tonight, maybe see a movie," Louis said shyly.

"Whatever" I sighed. "As long as you are beside me."

"Of course." Louis smiled.

Together, we walked down to the living room where Lestat was waiting for us.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: The characters from the Chronicles belong to Anne Rice. These stories are purely for pleasure and 'What if's.' Nothing is meant to infringe upon the author's rights. I am doing this for fun and I love sharing my stories with others.


End file.
